Marlene's Christmas Carol
by bttf4444
Summary: Three Christmas ghosts teach Marlene McFly a very valuable lesson about generosity. Changed future segment from fifteen years to twenty years.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 24, 2015  
10:00 AM PST_

'... and I would like a life-sized Emerald Green doll and a hologram of Emerald Green's summer of 2005 concert performance,' Marlene McFly was saying. 'Gee, I would like to be able to meet her and talk to her someday. Dad is so lucky that he got to join her on her first ever concert performance. It's a real shame Dad hasn't been able to contact her, lately. Dad told me she was a big fan of his, you know.'

'Marlene!' Marty Jr chided, gently. 'Christmas isn't about getting - it's about giving! It's about family, friends, and the birth of Christ. It's not all about presents. Anyway, I hope you remembered to buy something for Harmony with that thousand dollars.'

'Of course I did, Marty!' snapped Marlene. 'You think I would forget her present?'

In all honesty, Marlene did end up keeping the money for herself. Instead, she just searched around for items she no longer wished to keep and wrapped them up for Harmony. At any rate, she was certain that Harmony wouldn't mind so much. She was pretty easy to please. She shouldn't get too mad at Marlene about it.

'It was just a friendly reminder, Marlene,' Marty Jr said, gently. 'You don't have to yell at me. Anyway, let's go put some rocking Christmas music on the stereo.'

'Aw, Marty!' groaned Marlene. 'I'm tired of Christmas music! Can't we just listen to some regular music? Why don't we go listen to Emerald Green's new CD, In Love?'

'I thought you liked the Trans-Siberan Orchestra,' protested Marty Jr. 'What is with you, Marlene? You've been acting a bit like Ebeneezer Scrooge, lately - you know.'

'That is so insulting and degrading, Marty!' shrieked Marlene. 'How dare you accuse me of acting just like him! Why don't you go nump off and just leave me alone?'

Just then, the doorbell rang. Marlene went to press her thumb to the plate, causing the door to open. It was Harmony and Melody Brown, friends of the family.

'Harmony! Melody!' gasped Marlene, staring at them. 'What are you girls doing here?'

'How about just a simple 'Hello, how are you doing', Marlene?' Harmony asked, as she rolled her eyes. 'I mean, really, what is up with that attitude of yours?'

'I'm busy, Harmony, okay?' snapped Marlene. 'I don't have to be cheery all the time!'

'Come on in, you two,' Marty Jr said, in a friendly voice, as he came to the door. 'Just don't mind my sister. I guess she's just in one of those mood today. Don't ask what's wrong. It seems like the Christmas spirit just passed her by, for some reason.'

'Yeah, I'll say,' Melody said, rolling her eyes. 'Really, she's acting just like Scrooge!'

'Will all of you please stop saying that?' shrieked Marlene. 'Just nump off, all of you!'

oooooooooo

'There is 100,000 dollars missing from our savings account,' sighed Marlene's friend, Lila. 'Does anyone know where the money went? We were saving up for a pool.'

Marty Jr and the members of his band all looked at each other, shaking their heads.

'Don't look at me,' Melody said, shrugging. 'I didn't touch the money.'

'Okay, it was me,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I gave the money to Hope Green and her family, so that they could buy a decent home in Hilldale. It was my present to them.'

'How could you do that, Harmony?' Marty Jr asked, shaking his head, dismayed.

'Yeah, Harmony,' Melody said, sighing, 'you really should have consulted us, first.'

'I'm sorry, everyone,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I really am. I just wanted to perform a good deed you know. I mean, they needed a home more than we needed a pool.'

Marlene then felt herself bursting with rage, as she shouted out, 'How dare you do this to us, Harmony Clara Brown! It was _our_ money that you stole to give to the family. You should have used your own money! What's with the false generosity?'

'I guess I'm just a disappointment, aren't I?' Harmony cried out, as tears came to her eyes. 'I guess you guys all hate me, don't you? Well, I'm going home, everyone.'

'Hey, Harmony, please wait!' protested Marty Jr, as Harmony headed for the door.

'What for, Marty?' cried out Harmony. 'So that you can yell at me some more?'

Harmony then slammed the door behind her, as she headed for home.

'Now look what you did, Marlene!' Marty Jr shouted angrily, as he turned towards his sister. 'You've made poor Harmony all upset! I mean, I was also disappointed with her - but at least her heart was in the right place. You mustn't be so selfish, Marlene.'

'Well, she deserved it, Marty!' Marlene snapped back. 'I really wanted that pool! She should not have taken _our_ money without talking to the rest of us about it.'

'You really should be thinking about other people for once,' Marty Jr suggested, as he softened his voice a bit. 'We should really be grateful for everything that we have. I mean, imagine if we were homeless. Imagine if we didn't have all the things that we tend to take for granted. Imagine what life in the 1880s was like - or, heck, even the 1980s. If you wanted to watch two shows at once, you had to put two sets next to each other. I mean, it's a nice era to visit - but I wouldn't really want to live there.'

'Yeah, but that was then,' Marlene said, sighing, 'and this is now. Marty, I wanted that pool. I mean, do you have any idea how important this was? Do you have any clue?'

'Marlene!' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'A swimming pool is not anywhere near as important as having a place to live. Look, I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but you are really acting self-centred. You really can't expect to have everything that you want.'

'Yeah, but some of this was _my _money,' protested Marlene, 'that I worked really hard for. Why couldn't Harmony have just used her own money to give to the family.'

'Probably because the money she had was not enough to cover the home,' Marty Jr replied, gently. 'I agree that she should have talk to us first, but her heart was in the right place. Now I'm going to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Please think of everything that I've discussed with you, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so.'

'Good bye, Marty,' Marlene said, as she went to her bedroom and began to sulk. Unbeknownst to Marlene, she was just about to be taught the lesson of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 1

_December 24, 2015  
12:00 PM PST_

As Marlene was lying on her bed and sulking, she felt a huge breeze blowing around the room.

'What the heck?' asked Marlene, as walked over to see if her bedroom window was shut. There was a blinding light coming in from the window. Just then, Marlene saw a little girl standing in front of her. It was a little girl who looked like a younger version of herself.

'Who are you?' Marlene gasped. 'What are you doing in my bedroom? How did you get here?'

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,' replied the little girl. 'I have come to remind you of what Christmas used to be like for you.'

'Get out of town!' gasped Marlene, with disbelief. 'You must be playing some joke on me. Why don't you just nump off, and leave me alone? I don't have time for practical jokes right now.'

'Oh, it's not a practical joke,' the little girl insisted. 'Come follow me.'

Marlene sighed a little, as she followed the little girl into the living room. Along the way, Marlene could smell the sweet scent of fruit soup cooking on the stove. As soon as they reached the living room, Marlene was stunned. In the living room, her parents were sitting in front of the Christmas tree - as they were bouncing two toddlers on their laps. The girl was a little bigger than the boy.

'What happened here?' asked Marlene, stunned. 'Why did the living room change? Where did the two babies come from?'

'The girl is you,' explained the ghost, 'and the boy is your brother.'

'How did we get here, though?' Marlene asked, stunned. Then she waved to everyone in the living room, and said, 'Hi, everyone! Can I join you guys?'

'Oh, they can't see you,' explained the little girl. 'We're not really here.'

'Come on, Junior,' urged Marlene's father, Marty Sr, 'let's open up your present.'

Little Marty Jr then helped Marty Sr tear the wrapping paper off the present. Marty Sr then opened up the box and lifted out the present.

'Look what we have here,' cooed Marty Sr. 'It's a rubber ducky!'

Marty Jr smiled widely, as he reached out to squeeze the rubber duck.

'I see you like your present,' Marty Sr said, as he gave Marty Jr a little squeeze.

'Now it's your turn, Marly,' urged their mother, Jennifer. 'Let's see what you have.'

Little Marlene then smiled, as she opened up her present. She then lifted her present out of the box.

'Me got wubba ducky, too,' little Marlene exclaimed, smiling. 'Thank you, Mommy!'

'You're very welcome, sweetie,' said Jennifer, as she kissed the top of Marlene's head.

Little Marlene then handed her rubber duck to her brother, which Marty Jr accepted, gratefully.

'That was very nice of you, Marly,' Jennifer gushed, beaming. Then, turning to Marty Jr, she added, 'Say 'thank you, Marly'. What she did was very nice.'

'Fank you, Mahly,' Marty Jr said, smiling.

'Yo welcome,' little Marlene responded, smiling.

'Now that was when you had the Christmas spirit inside of you,' explained the ghost. 'Let's go outside, now.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess,' mumbled Marlene.

Marlene then held onto the ghost's hand, as the scene changed around them.

oooooooooo

Marlene saw herself and Marty Jr, as they looked a little older. The two of them were giggling, as they were sliding down the hill in an inner tube. Marlene felt a pang of nostalgia, as she found herself wishing she could be a little girl again.

'Where are we, now?' asked Marlene. 'And when are we?'

'This was the Christmas of 2001,' explained the ghost. 'This was the year your family was invited to a winter picnic. Do you remember how much fun you had?'

'Yes, I do,' Marlene said, as her eyes filled up with tears. 'Why are you showing me all this? I might as well admit it. I'm wishing I was a kid again. I suppose that sounds stupid, though, huh?'

'No, it's not stupid at all,' replied the ghost. 'You can always remain a child at heart, you know. That is your problem, Marlene. You act like you're so anxious to be mature and do adult things, you have forgotten the joy of being a kid.'

'Hey, kids,' called out a young woman, 'are you ready for some hot cocoa? We have marshmallows. Let's all line up, and I'll pour you all a cup.'

The younger version of Marlene and Marty Jr went to form a line up with the other kids, and the younger Marlene had let Marty Jr stand in front of you.

'See how generous you were?' prodded the ghost. 'You were so wonderful to your brother. Remember how close the two of you were?'

Marlene was silent, as she tried to digest everything the ghost told her. She had to admit that she did miss the closeness that she and her brother had. It did seem like she had grown apart from him a bit.

'Are you okay, Marlene?' the ghost asked, gently.

'I dunno,' Marlene said, shrugging. 'I guess so. I'm just getting real nostalgic, you know. I never realized before how much I miss my childhood.'

'Well, let's return to your house again,' suggested the ghost, as she grabbed Marlene's hand. Then, once again, the scene had changed around them.

oooooooooo

Marlene found herself standing in the kitchen of her home again, as she smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon and spice. She saw that her mother was in the kitchen, fixing up some stuffing. Marlene was stunned to see that Jennifer looked slightly younger, and she was wearing that apron with the tulips on it that she accidently tore about six years ago. The apron looked really clean and flawless. She also heard the beautiful sounds of Christmas music being performed by Mannheim Steamroller.

Marlene then followed the ghost back into the living room. As she stepped into tthe room, she gasped. She saw that the room once again looked different. She also saw a younger version of herself, Marty Jr, and many of her cousins sitting around the Christmas tree. Marlene realized it must have been the Christmas of 2004, when she was seven years old. She once again felt the pang of nostalgia.

'Hey, Daddy! Daddy!' called out the younger Marlene, as she threw her arms around her father. 'I love you! Here! Here! Open up my present.'

'In just a few minutes, sweetie,' Marty Sr said, gently - as he scooped up Marlene and kissed her cheek. 'We have to wait until your mom comes here, first. I'm sure whatever you got for me is wonderful, though.'

Marlene's eyes then filled up with tears, as she realized how selfish she had been acting lately. She felt bad about how she had yelled at Harmony earlier. She also began to feel a pang of nostalgia. She reached out to touch some of the greenery, but her hand just went through. She realized she have have, in a sense, been a ghost too.

Marlene watched, as her younger self opened her present. It was an American Girl doll that she had longed for. It was Molly McIntire from 1944. The present came with a book and some accessories.

'Thank you, Daddy!' little Marlene shouted, cheerfully, as she threw her arms around her father. 'This was just what I longed for. You're a great daddy!'

'You're a wonderful daughter,' replied Marty Sr, as he knelt down to hug her. 'You are one very precious girl. I really mean it, too.'

'Thank you, Daddy,' replied Marlene, as she kissed her father's cheek. Then she turned to her brother and asked, 'Would you like to play house with me? You can be the daddy, and I'll be the mommy.'

'Maybe in about an hour,' Marty Jr replied, smiling. 'First I want to help Mommy with supper.'

'I'll help Mommy, too,' chimed in Marlene, as she went to join her brother.

'I've seen enough,' pleaded Marlene, tearfully. 'Can we please go, now?'

'No, you must see more,' replied the ghost. 'Come follow me.'

Marlene then followed the ghost into Marty Jr's bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 2

_December 24, 2015  
12:30 PM PST_

The kitchen looked different, as Marlene passed through with the ghost. This time, Jennifer was loading dishes into the dishwasher - and she was wearing soft pajamas. As they walked into the bedroom, Marlene saw a younger version of Marty Jr sitting on the floor. He was looking real sad, as he was attempting to play Sorry by himself.

'Why are you showing me this?' cried out Marlene. 'What on earth does this have to do with me? Why do you have to torment me like this?'

'Do you remember the Christmas of 2006?' asked the ghost, bluntly. 'This was the year that you refused to play with your brother, because you wanted to spend all your time playing with your Playstation 3. Remember that year?'

'Yeah, I guess I do,' Marlene said, sighing. 'What about it?'

Marty Jr then sighed with resignition, as he began to cry.

'Listen to your brother's thoughts,' instructed the ghost.

'Yeah, uh, okay,' stammered Marlene, as the ghost walked up to Marty Jr and placed her hand on his forehead.

_I wish Marlene would play with me_, Marty Jr was thinking, sadly. _Why does she have to be so pre-occupied with that Playstation 3? I mean, I like video games, too. Why won't she share with me? Why is she being so selfish?_

'You should get the idea, now,' commented the ghost, as she lifted her hand from Marty Jr's head. 'Know you know how much you hurt his feelings that year.'

'Well, look, I'm sorry!' cried out Marlene, in desperation. 'I don't even like video games anymore! Why do I have to see this? What is the point?'

'That's not the issue,' insisted the ghost. 'The issue is, you got so wrapped up in your present, you didn't even want to play with your brother. You didn't even want to share the Playstation 3 with him - or even with your friends.'

'Well, I did eventually share the gaming system,' protested Marlene. 'It's not like she never got to play, you know.'

'You only shared, because your parents made you,' reminded the ghost. 'Don't you remember? You even put up a big fight with them over it.'

'Please nump off, okay?' cried out Marlene. 'I don't need all these guilt trips. I feel bad enough already, okay? I'm sorry about my attitude recently, okay?'

'What about the atttitude you're taking with me right now?' countered the ghost.

'Well, I never asked you to visit me,' retorted Marlene. Then, in a softer tone, she added, 'Look, whoever you are, I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?'

'I must do my duty, Marlene,' explained the ghost. 'Now I will show you what you've missed, when you were twelve.'

'Do I have to go?' pleaded Marlene, as tears filled her eyes.

'Yes, you do,' replied the ghost, as she reached for Marlene's hand. The scene changed around them, again.

oooooooooo

Marlene found herself standing by a hill, as she saw Marty Jr and Harmony sledding down the hill.

'This was the party that you refused to attend,' explained the ghost. 'You thought you were too old to do things like this. Remember? You thought you were way too mature to do kiddy things like go sledding.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Marlene said, sighing. 'Do I need to be reminded of this?'

'Listen,' instructed the ghost, as she pointed to Marty Jr and Harmony.

'It's a real shame Marlene isn't here with us,' Marty Jr said, sadly. 'She doesn't realize how much she's missing out on - all in the name of maturity.'

'Well, it's her loss,' Harmony said, shaking her head. 'You know they're serving for dinner? Stuffed shells and garlic bread! It sounds good, doesn't it?'

'This is one of Marlene's favourite meals,' Marty Jr replied. 'I wonder what she plans to eat for dinner today. I'm sure it's not anywhere near as good as stuffed shells.'

'She's probably just going to eat at McDonald's again,' Harmony replied. 'I mean, come on! I like McDonald's as much as the next person, but I couldn't eat there as much as she does. Their fries aren't even all that good.'

'Well, let's go inside and get some hot cider, now,' suggested Marty Jr. 'Maybe later on today, we can go snowmobile riding. We could maybe go another dog sled ride, as well. Also, how about going on a hay ride? We shall have lots of fun.'

'Yeah, let's try to get our minds off of Marlene,' Harmony said, nodding with understanding. 'More than likely, it is just a phase she's going through. I'm sure she'll get over it, soon.'

'I really do love her alot,' Marty Jr said, sighing. 'I guess I just sometimes don't really understand her. I mean, I could never turn down going to a fun part like this.'

'Okay, I've heard enough, now,' insisted Marlene. 'Can we please go, now?'

'Yes, we can go now,' replied the ghost. 'Come with me. I must show you your old high school.'

'Yeah, uh, okay,' stammered Marlene, with a heavy sigh, as she reached out for the ghost's hand.

oooooooooo

Marlene found herself standing in front of Hill Valley High School. She then followed the ghost to the gymnasium. She could see signs for the 2012 Harvest Dance. She could smell the sweet scent of brownies and the savoury scent of tacos. Marlene then saw herself with the boy she briefly dated four years ago.

'Oh, Todd!' the younger Marlene was gushing. 'You are so cute! I want to spend Christmas with you. Just you and me. I'm fifteen years old, now. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need to do kiddy stuff with my family.'

'I agree with you, Marly,' purred Todd, as he gently nibbled the younger Marlene's ear. 'My alcoholic parents can go screw themselves. You're the girl of my dreams.'

'Oh, why are you showing me this?' Marlene cried out, to the ghost.

'I'm showing you how self-centred you've become,' the ghost said, bluntly. 'At least Todd had an excuse for not wanting to be with his family. What about you, though? What is your excuse? You have a wonderful family that loves you, you know.'

'Okay, I admit it!' cried out Marlene. 'I was young and foolish back then, okay? That event is so three years ago! Can we go already?'

'Now let's go into the gym,' suggested the ghost. 'We'll see what your brother was doing there, while you were out here with Todd.'

With a heavy sigh, Marlene followed the ghost into the gym.

'Oh, Marty, that sounds so wonderful!' Harmony was gushing. 'Family is very important, you know. I'm sure everyone in your family is so excited about this.'

'Well, no, not everyone,' Marty Jr said, shaking his head. 'Marlene doesn't want to spend time with us. She acts like she's too mature to do stuff like go sledding or make snow angels. She tells me that I'm being babyish, because I'm excited to do that sort of stuff. I guess I'd rather be babyish and fun-loving - than be mature and boring. I hope she has fun with Todd. She sure seems infatuated with him.'

'Don't worry about it,' Harmony said, soothing. 'She just doesn't know what she's missing. Think of it this way, Marty. It's her loss. She'll miss out on all the fun.'

'Yeah, this is just like three years ago, remember?' asked Marty Jr. 'I thought she would have been all over her phase by now, but I guess not.'

'Well, I guess we can't force Marlene to have fun,' Harmony said, sighing. 'Try not to worry about her so much. She's the one that's missing out, and it will be all her fault.'

'Well, you're right, Harmony,' Marty Jr said, nodding. 'Well, you're right.'

'Okay, I've heard enough,' Marlene pleaded, as tears filled her eyes. 'I'm sorry about the way I was acting. Can I go home, now?'

'Yes, now you can go home,' replied the ghost. The ghost snapped her fingers - and Marlene was once again lying on her bed. 


	4. Chapter 3

_December 24, 2015  
1:00 PM PST_

Marlene yawned, as she realized she was lying in her bed. She then sat up and mumbled, 'What a nightmare.'

Just then, she felt a sudden gust of wind blowing around the room. This then reminded her of what happened before.

'This is nuts,' mumbled Marlene, as she began to sit up.

As she was about to check the window, she then saw a girl about her age standing in front of her. As Marlene looked closely at the girl, she realized that the girl looked like a teen version of her mother.

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Present,' explained the girl. I have come to show you the results of your recent attitude and actions.'

'All right! All right!' Marlene mumbled, to herself. 'Okay, Marlene, get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very intense dream.'

'Marlene!' the ghost called out, a bit sharply. 'I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but this is not a dream. I really am here. Now come follow me.'

'Oh, all right,' Marlene said, sighing. She then reached out for the ghost's hand. The scene then changed around her. 'Where are we?'

'We're at the homeless shelter,' explained the ghost. 'This happened two days ago.'

Marlene then saw Harmony walk into the room.

'Well, hello, Harmony!' gushed a middle-aged brunette.

'Hello there, Holly,' Harmony said, as she threw her arms around the brunette. 'Where are the kids? I have a special Christmas present I would like to give you all.'

'Oh, what is that?' Holly asked, smiling. 'You are such a wonderful friend, my dear.'

'I would like to give you 100,000 dollars,' Harmony said, smiling, 'so that you and your family can move into a nice house in Hilldale. I understand that Hilldale is a neighbourhood with a rather bad reputation - but it's a really nice house for a rather reasonable price. It has three bedrooms and two baths in it. It's a pretty big house.'

'Oh, Harmony!' Holly gushed, blushing. 'It's so nice of you to think of us, but are you sure you really want to do this? I'm not so sure I could accept such a huge gift!'

'I feel so guilty, now,' Marlene said, blushing. 'I guess I should have gotten to know Hope a little better. I know she is good friends with Harmony and Marty.'

'Just listen,' the ghost insisted, as she put her finger over Marlene's lips.

'Oh, I insist,' protested Harmony. 'The least I could do for some dear friends of mine is to provide you guys with a place to live. You and your kids really do deserve it.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Harmony!' cried out Holly, as tears filled her eyes. 'It's so nice to have a wonderful friend in you. I must say, you really have a heart of gold.'

'Thank you,' whispered Harmony, as she threw her arms around Holly. 'Well, listen, Holly, I should start heading for home now - but tell the kids I said hi, okay?'

'Will do, Harmony,' Holly replied, smiling. 'Thanks once again for everything.'

'Hey, don't worry about it,' Harmony replied warmly, as she hugged Holly once more. Harmony then waved, as she left the room to head for home.

Tears then came to Marlene's eyes, as she felt really ashamed. 'I'm so sorry I yelled at Harmony, okay?' Marlene said, quietly. 'I guess my brother is right. They did need a house more than we needed a pool.'

'You're just realizing this, now?' the ghost asked, shaking her head.

'Please!' Marlene cried out. 'I feel bad enough already, okay? You don't have to make me feel even more bad. Why are you doing this to me?'

'It's important for you to know how important generosity is,' explained the ghost. 'Now there is something else I need to show you. Hold my hand.'

Marlene then held the ghost's hand, as the scene changed again.

oooooooooo

Marlene was stunned, as she realized where she was. It looked like Emerald Green standing in front of her. Then she realized that it _was_ Emerald Green, as she was sitting across from her actor husband, Andrew Vincent.

'I can't believe I actually get to see Emerald Green up close!' Marlene said, excitedly.

'Don't get too excited,' the ghost said, firmly. 'There is a reason I brought you here.'

'So did your cousin and his family get the home?' Andrew was asking.

'Unfortunately, no, they didn't,' Emerald replied, sighing. 'However, I really admire Harmony Brown. Her heart definitely was in the right place. Anyway, you know how the popular saying goes, it's the thought that counts. I'll have to meet this wonderful girl. It's a shame that the manager refused to sell the house to them, for his own bigotted reasons. I hate to do this, but I'll have to press some charges against him.'

'Emerald is related to Hope Green and her family?' Marlene gasped, stunned. 'I don't know why I didn't even think of that. They have the same last name, after all.'

'Yes, they are,' the ghost said, quietly. 'Listen to what they are saying, though.'

'Yeah,' Andrew said, nodding in agreement. 'What he's doing is illegal. I wonder if he would have sold the house in a flash, if he knew that they were related to you.'

'He might have,' Emerald said, slowly, 'but he would be doing the right thing for the wrong reason. I never was one to lord my celebrity status over anyone. One lesson that I've learned from the great Michael J Fox is this. Don't let this stuff go to your head. Don't think you're better than anyone else.'

Marlene felt herself blushing, as she realized she would in fact have spend more time with Hope's family - had she known they were related to Emerald Green. Of course, she would have done so in hopes of getting to meet Emerald. Then, with shame, she realized that Emerald herself would not have been too impressed. With a pang of sadness, she realized that her favourite star would have been disappointed in her.

'He's such a sweet fellow, isn't he?' asked Andrew. 'With the advanced technology we have nowadays, it looks like we'll have a cure for Parkinson's disease by 2017, at the very latest. I really like the way dear Michael maintains his optimistic attitude.'

'Yeah, he is so personable,' Emerald said, nodding. 'I wish I could have met him in the '80s, when he was filming Family Ties. Alas, I was not even born yet. Still, I did get the pleasure to meet him on many occassions. He's such a generous man, too.'

'He certainly is,' agreed Andrew. 'Say, isn't Harmony Brown the granddaughter of Dr. Emmett Brown? I never had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Brown. We probably would not be as advanced as we are, if it wasn't for him.'

'Yeah, I believe so,' replied Emerald. 'I also remember that Dr. Brown was a good friend of Marty McFly. He was the fellow I toured with ten years ago. You know, I haven't contacted him in several years. I should maybe check up on them again. I wonder how his kids are doing. I heard that his son is the splitting image of him.'

'Well, actually, both of his children are,' corrected Andrew. 'The daughter - I think her name is Maureen - has her father's face, but her hair is a little lighter and she has brown eyes. She takes after her mother, in that respect.'

Marlene felt her heart skipping a bit, as she realized that her favourite star was about to talk to her. She always admired Emerald - but what would Emerald think of her?

'Actually, her name is Marlene,' said Emerald. 'She was born one year before her brother was. From reading Marty's interview with Rolling Stone two years ago, his son has aspirations to become a rock star like him. His daughter, however, seems to be more of a teeneybopper. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure she's a nice person, but she doesn't seem to have the same appreciation for music as her father.'

'I really reading once that she wanted to be a pop star,' explained Andrew. 'However, her singing voice isn't exactly of professional quality.'

Marlene felt mortified, as she remembered the criticisms of her voice levelled towards her when she sent in her demo.

'Well, anyway,' Emerald replied, sighing, 'I'd better make a phone call to my road manager - and figure out when to do our next tour.'

'Okay, Marlene,' urged the ghost, as she reached out for Marlene's hand. 'We'd better move on, now.'

Marlene reluctantly reached out for the ghost's hand, as the scene changed around them once again.


	5. Chapter 4

_December 24, 2015  
1:30 PM PST_

Marlene was stunned, as she realized that Emerald Green and Andrew Vincent were talking in the guest room of the McFly's home. She could hardly believe her eyes.

'Don't get too excited,' the ghost warned her. 'This is the conversation they will have tomorrow, if you continue with your self-centred ways. I advice you listen carefully.'

'Yes, I will,' muttered Marlene, as she turned red. Would Emerald consider her to be a bad person. She began to wonder if Emerald would even like her. She wasn't sure she was prepared to face criticism from her favourite star. She fidgeted a little bit.

'Well, honey,' Andrew purred, as he put his arms around Emerald's shoulders, 'can you believe we're actually spending Christmas with the McFlys? It was such a real pleasure to meet Harmony Brown, I must say. She is such a wonderful girl indeed.'

'Yeah, she is such a wonderful girl,' Emerald agreed. 'You know, I can hardly believe Marty McFly Jr is the splitting image of his father. I have a feeling that he will, in the near future, become a real successful musician himself. I wonder how he'll deal with all the comparison made to his father, though. Although, granted, his father had been compared to Michael J Fox, a lot. Marty said that he never really minded, though.'

'Knowing him, I sure his son wouldn't mind either,' Andrew said, gently. 'He seems pretty laid back. Say, what do you think of Marlene, though? I know she kept asking you all kinds of questions yesterday - and she wouldn't leave you alone. She couldn't even stop pestering you, when you wanted to go to bed. She sure is quite the fan!'

'I'm sure she's just a real passionate fan,' Emerald said, smiling. 'I don't mind, really. Although, I must admit that I was a bit disappointed with the attitude that she copped towards Harmony over the money. Then she changed her stance when she found out that I was related to the family. I'm not mad at her, though. I'm just real concerned.'

Marlene felt herself blushing, as she realized she would have done just that - as soon as she found out that the family was related to Emerald Green. She then decided the presents she planned to give to Harmony, she would give them to the family instead - and she vowed to buy a nice gift for Harmony with the thousand dollars after all.

'Concerned about what, exactly?' asked Andrew. 'Like you, I was never really one to let stardom get to my head. I never expect to get special treatment for being a star.'

'Well, I'm concerned about her future,' Emerald said, softly. 'I talked to her father a little bit, and he told me about how Marlene can be a bit self-absorbed, at times. For example, he told me how Marlene refused to attend some Christmas festivities - all because she thought she was too mature to attend. I understand that it is somewhat common for teenagers to have that kind of attitude, but that doesn't mean it's right.'

'Yeah, I have always realized the importance of family,' Andrew agreed. 'Even when I was a teen star, I always felt that family should come first. I never tried to act like I could get away with breaking the family rules, just because I was a star. I knew if I ever broke the rules, I would have to accept the consequences like anyone else. It's only fair, you know. So what about when our child is born? What should we do?'

Marlene then listened on with curiosity. She never realized that Emerald Green was pregnant. She wondered what kind of a mother Emerald would turn out to be. She was amazed by how many people in her school assumed that all the celebrities knew each other - and they would sometimes ask her questions about celebrities that she, or even her father, had never met. Being the child of a star wasn't always so easy.

'Well, if our child ever wanted to take up acting or performing,' Emerald said, smiling, 'I would really have no objection to it. They would still have to attend school, though. I remember when I first became a rock star, my parents have always made it clear to me that school and family comes first. It's not to say that I never resented the fact that my parents set boundaries for me - but after talking to Marty about the life of stardom, then I realized I should appreciate that my parents set boundaries for me.'

'Marty is such a wonderful fellow, isn't he?' Andrew said, admiringly. 'Anyway, I must say that I'm also deeply concerned for Marlene. According to Marty and his wife, she can sometimes think a little too much of herself - and not enough about other people. Hey, I'm not wanting to badmouth her or anything - and I'm sure there's lots of good in her. Like you, though, I am concerned about her future. Like, would she yell at her husband everytime things don't go her way? Would she yell at her children, or even hit them, everytime they do something to disappoint her? It's something to consider.'

'You're so right, Andy,' Emerald said, nodding. 'Also, would she be able to hold down a job - or would her hot-headedness end up getting her fired? Maybe I should talk to her about this a little later today. I just want her to have a good future, that's all.'

Marlene was stunned. On one hand, it was sweet that Emerald and Andrew cared so much about her and her future. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel a bit mortified that would consider her to be self-absorbed. Still, she couldn't exactly deny that what they were saying was true. She did tend to have a really bad temper, and a tendancy to lash out at people who offended her in the slightest. She felt ashamed.

'Yeah, I'm sure she'll take advice from you,' Andrew said, encouragingly. 'At least it wouldn't hurt to have a little talk with her. We don't want her to get all defensive with you, though. Also, I hate to say this, but her singing voice really does leave a lot to be desired. I can't say that she would ever make it in the entertainment world. Even Britney Spears had a better singing voice. I know this sounds harsh, but it's true.'

Marlene felt really stung. She knew she didn't exactly have the best singing voice in the world, but she never expected to be unfavourably compared to Britney Spears. Even among the pop music fans, Britney was not thought of too highly. Tears came to her eyes, as she was concerned about what her future would end up being like.

'Well, just because she isn't the greatest singer,' Emerald said, softly, 'she could still have other talents that she has yet to discover. We'll have to think of a way to let her down gently, without hurting her feelings. I'm really concerned for her, you know.'

'Well, anyway,' Andrew said, sighing, 'we should maybe start heading to the living room, now. I hope Marlene won't be up, yet. I want to be able to talk more with Marty and Jennifer, as well as their son. I wonder what's being served for breakfast.'

Just then, the scene started to change around Marlene - and she once again found herself lying in her bed. 


	6. Chapter 5

_December 24, 2015  
2:00 PM PST_

As Marlene stretched her arms and sat up in her bed, she was just about to dismiss the adventure she had as a dream. Suddenly, she felt another gust of wind blowing around the bedroom. Marlene looked towards the end of her bed - where she saw a brunette who looked like her Grandma Lorraine as a teenager. Marlene blinked, but the girl was still there. She sighed with resignation, as she realized the girl was real.

'You must be the Ghost of Christmas Future,' Marlene said, sighing, 'I'm guessing you came here to show me what my future could be like, if I continue to be self-centred.'

'That is correct,' replied the girl. 'I will show you what your life could be like in twenty years, if you do not change your ways and your attitude towards life. I will warn you, though. It will not be a very pretty site. So I must advise that you brace yourself.'

'Yeah, all right then,' Marlene said, sighing. 'We might as well go then. Let's just get this done with. Where will our first stop be? Do I get married? Do I have any kids?'

The ghost then motioned for Marlene to follow. Marlene was feeling a bit jittery, as she followed the ghost into the kitchen. She then saw two little girls in the kitchen, as they were helping her parents bake cookies. Her parents looked a little bit older. She wondered if the girls could be her own future children. They seemed happy enough.

'Do I have to see mommy today, Grandma?' pleaded the younger girl. 'I'm afraid I might do something wrong, and she'll yell at me. I'm not sure if she even loves me.'

'Oh, I'm sure your mommy loves you,' Jennifer said, as she put her arms around the younger girl. 'It's just that she's really struggling right now. She is financially in the hole right now, and she's going through a divorce with your daddy. Don't fret, dear.'

'No, Grandma,' protested the older girl, 'what Olivia means is, Mom has always been like that. She can fun to be around when she's in a good mood - but, whenever she's in a bad mood, she'll yell at us. I'm sometimes afraid to be around her, you know.'

With a sinking heart, Marlene realized that the girls must be talking about her. This certainly was not the kind of mother she wanted to be. Also, why was she getting a divorce - and why was she financially in the hole. This certainly did not look good.

'One problem that your mom has always had,' Marty Sr explained, 'is that she is a real sucker for these get-rich-quick schemes. She has always balked at the idea of getting a real job, and having to work for her money. Instead, she would always be finding ways to make a quick buck. That's why your dad has finally lost patience with her. I guess we won't make you see your mom, if you really don't want to see her.'

'Don't get me wrong,' Olivia added. 'I love our mommy - and I'm sure Ashley does, too. It's just that we don't like to be around her, when she's in one of those moods.'

'I understand, sweetheart,' Jennifer said, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia. 'I'll talk to her when she comes here, if you'd like. I'll tell her how you girls feel of this.'

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jennifer went to answer it, as the girls scrambled to hide from her. With a heavy heart, Marlene followed Jennifer to the front door, as she saw her older self on the other side. The ghost steadied Marlene, as she nearly fainted.

'It's so nice to see you, Marlene!' gushed Jennifer, as she threw her arms around the older Marlene. 'Listen, I was wondering if your father and I can talk with you a bit.'

'About what?' the older Marlene asked, in a demanding voice. 'Where are the girls? I wanted to take then out to Chuck E Cheese for lunch, then I was thinking we could catch a movie at the Holomax Theatre. I thought it would be a nice treat for them.'

'Well, that's nice, at least,' the younger Marlene told the ghost. 'I don't understand why my own children would be so frightened of me, if I do stuff like that for them.'

'Well, I'm trying to think of how to say this to you, gently,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'The thing is, your girls are afraid to spend time with you. They're scared they might end up doing something to set off your temper, and you might end up yelling at them.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' The older Marlene screamed out with rage. 'I go out of my way to give my children a treat, and this is how they repay me? How dare they be afraid to spend time with me? So let me get this straight. They're afraid to spend time with me, because I might _yell_ at them? Gee, they really have it so tough, don't they? Tell me, have I ever hit them? No, I have never ever hit them! Although, there have been times I felt like beating the shit out of them. They must be such wusses, if they can't even take a little thing like being yelled at. Screw them!'

The younger Marlene was horrified, as she heard the harsh word's being spilled from her older self's mouth. She felt the heavy urge to slap her older self across the face.

'See, this is just what I'm talking about,' Jennifer said, quietly. Then, as the two girls could be heard crying in the bathroom, Jennifer continued, 'You know, the kids just overheard your outburst towards them. It's true that beating the shit out of them, as you put it, would create physical bruises. However, using harsh and angry words can create emotional bruises - and those are even harder to heal. With many years of being a child psychologist under my point, I know all about how emotional abuse can be destructive. Frankly, I don't blame the kids for not wanting to be around you.'

'Oh, sure, take their side!' spat out the older Marlene. 'I guess good grandmothers always have to side with the grandchildren, huh? If my own children can't even take being yelled at, then I guess they really are spoiled. You know, at this moment, I'm not so sure that I even love them! In fact, right now, I am starting to hate them!'

'No, this can't be happening,' muttered the younger Marlene. Turning to the ghost, she pleaded, 'You can't be serious about this! Don't tell me that this bitch is my older self. Right now, I feel like slapping her around - for how she's speaking of her girls.'

'You know,' Jennifer said, gently, 'speaking that way of your kids isn't going to make them want to see you. You know, they can hear everything you're saying of them.'

'I'll talk to you when you're ready to see things my way,' the older Marlene huffed, 'instead of feeling like you have to defend these little brats!' The older Marlene then stormed off to her old bedroom in a huff, as she slammed the door behind her.

'I'll tell you what,' suggested the ghost. 'I can make you visible to your older self for about half an hour. You won't be visible to anyone else, though. That should give you plenty of time to talk to her and talk her into being more gentle with her children.'

'All right, then,' Marlene said, sighing. 'I can do this. I don't want this to be my future at all. Gee, I already feel so bad for my future children - that they have to deal with this crap from my older self. It's so heartbreaking to hear them crying like this.'

'Okay, in sixty seconds, you will be visible,' said the ghost, 'then you knock on that door and tell your older self that you want to talk to her, okay?'

'I got it,' Marlene said, smiling widely. 'Maybe she'll listen to her younger self.' 


	7. Chapter 6

_December 24, 2015  
2:30 PM PST_

Marlene was feeling nervous, as she knocked on the bedroom door. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to face her older self, who obviously had a very terrible temper.

'Just leave me alone, whoever you are,' grumbled the older Marlene. 'I don't want to see anyone right now. If you're one of my bratty kids, just go away. You were afraid to see me, you've got your wish. So you don't have to see me, you selfish ingrate!'

'Marlene, it's me!' called out the younger Marlene. She blushed, as it seemed like she was talking to herself. She then realized she _was_ talking to herself. 'This is your younger self from 2015. I'll understand if you don't believe me, but we have to...'

The door then flew open, nearly startling the younger Marlene. The older Marlene then took one look at her younger self, before nearly shrieking with panic and terror.

'It's, uh...' stammered the older Marlene, stunned. 'I... I, uh... I guess, uh... I guess you weren't kidding me! How can this be? Where did you come from? This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't make sense! I don't believe you are here.'

'Marlene!' called out Jennifer. 'Are you all right in there? Is there something wrong?'

'No, Mom, I'm fine,' the older Marlene called back. She then added, quietly, 'I think.' Then, turning to her younger self, she whispered, 'All right, then. I guess you really are here. How did this happen, and what do you want? So what's going on here?'

'Okay, well, listen,' the younger Marlene said, quietly. 'Don't you think you're being way too hard on your kids? Look, it was nice of you to plan a fun outing for them. I would have definitely jumped up with excitement over that. However, don't you feel it's a little bit unreasonable to lash out at anger towards your children - just because they happen to be afraid of you? You know, you've really hurt their feelings badly.'

'Why are they so damn afraid of me?' shouted the older Marlene. 'So I might yell at them? Well, okay, so I might. So what? What's is it such a big friggin' deal if I yell at them? Are they so fragile they coil up with fear at the idea of being yelled at? Maybe they really need professional help, and I don't mean being coddled by a touchy-feely councillor like my mother either. They need someone who can make them learn to cope with real life. They must really be pampered, if they can't stand being yelled at.'

'Hold it right there!' the younger Marlene said, firmly. 'First of all, one would think if you have a mother whose a child psychologist, you would know better than to make fun of people who need professional help. I also can't believe you're speaking that way about your children... about _our_ children. Yes, the real world can be a very harsh place at times - but that doesn't mean we need to add more to it. How do you think your children felt, when you heard you state that were starting to hate them.'

'Well, I, uh...' sputtered the older Marlene, as she turned red. 'I guess you're right. I guess I was wrong. This has always been hard for me to accept. I should have been more understanding, I guess. I just didn't want to deal with the fact that I might need to change my ways - so I took my anger out on my mom and kids instead. I guess I do need a good helping of humble pie, don't I? So how did you get here, anyway?'

Just then, the bedroom room opened, and Jennifer walked in. 'Marlene, who are you talking to?' Jennifer asked, concerned. 'I don't see anyone in here but you. If you're even talking to yourself, then I really am concerned for you. What's going on here?'

'I guess I'm talking to a spirit,' the older Marlene said, blushing. 'She claims to be my younger self - and, for some reason, I find myself believing her. Look, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you before. Tell my girls that I'm sorry, too - and that I do love them. I'll make it up to them soon. The spirit made me realize how harsh I was being.'

'Okay, then,' Jennifer said, gently. 'I guess I believe you. Whoever this spirit is must be doing you some good, ig you're now starting to realize that you need to change. I'll tell the kids what you said. You did hurt them badly, and you did say things that no child needs to hear from her own mother. So I guess I'll be talking with you later.'

'Sure, Mom,' the older Marlene said, smiling. Then, turning to her younger self, she said, 'so where did you come from, anyway? I'm not so sure I quite understand.'

'Well, you're familiar with Charles Dickens, right?' the younger Marlene asked. Then, realizing she was talking to her older self, she added, 'Oh, yes, of course you are. I guess you can say that I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Do you remember, back in 2015, you got mad at Harmony for donating the 100,000 dollars to the Green family? Marty tried talking to you about your selfish attitude, but you refused to listen to him. You kept insisting that the pool was important, and you resented that some of the money was yours that you worked hard for. You only changed your stance, when you found out that the family was related to Emerald Green. Do you remember that?'

'Yeah, uh, I guess I do,' the older Marlene said, blushing. 'How do you know all that?'

'Well, let's just say that that's what happened to me a few hours ago,' the younger Marlene said, blushing. 'Then I was visited by some ghosts, who helped me to see the error of my ways. You know, it's not too late to change. Please don't take this the wrong way, but maybe some professional help for anger management might be beneficial to you. It would be good for you, and for your kids. Also, if the divorce is not finalized, it might not be too late for marriage councilling for you and your husband. Also, you might consider finding a job, so you can be financially secure.'

'Yeah, okay, I guess you're right,' mumbled the older Marlene. 'Yeah, no more of those get-rich-quick schemes for me. I'll definitely be getting myself a real job.'

'Good,' replied the younger Marlene, as she reached over to hug her older self. She then turned to look at the ghost, who was smiling.

'You did a great job, Marlene!' the ghost said, smiling widely. 'It's looks like you have finally learned the value of caring about other people. I am so pleased with you.'

Marlene glanced from the ghost to her older self one more time, before everything changed around her. Marlene then realized she was lying down on her bed. 


	8. Epilogue

_December 24, 2015  
3:00 PM PST_

Marlene felt a bit dazed, as she stretched her arms while sitting up in her bed. She just stay sitting on her bed, as she braced herself for another gust of wind blowing around the room. As she felt no wind, she began to wonder if the adventure she just had was a dream. However, the adventure seemed so real to her, as if it was more than just a dream. Either way, though, the conversion she had with with her future self made her ponder over how important it was to keep your cool, to not be greedy, and to think about other people. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring. She decided she might as well answer the door, wondering if some of their relatives had arrived.

'Hello!' Marlene called out, cheerfully, as she opened the door. Then she realized that the young woman greatly resembled Emerald Green. 'So how do you do on this day?'

'You must be Marlene McFly, eh?' the woman asked, smiling. 'So are you home all by yourself, or is the rest of your family home? By the way, my name is Emerald Green. My husband, Andrew Vincent should be here in about an hour or so. I thought I might drop by for a surprise. I went on a concert tour with your father over ten years ago.'

'Well, hello, Emerald,' Marlene said, blushing. 'I just woke up, so I'm not real sure where everyone else is. Would you like something to drink? We have some juice.'

'Oh, sure, thank you very much,' gushed Emerald. 'So do you know Harmony Brown? She was the one to donate some money so that some of my relatives can purchase a house in Hilldale. I thought that was very generous of her. Unfortunately, she didn't get the home, because the manager refused to sell it to her. That was a real shame!'

'Yeah, it certainly is,' Marlene said, shaking her head sadly. 'Harmony is probably at home right now. She's closer to my brother, than she is to me. I regret that I lost my temper with her over the money. I was being a bit self-centred. I now feel so bad.'

'Oh, what happened?' Emerald asked, gently. 'Why would it bother you so much that she gave the money away? Were you hoping she would give the money to you?'

'No, it's not that,' Marlene said, blushing. 'It's that we were saving up some money for a pool, and some of the money happened to be mine. I guess I was so mad that Harmony gave away the money, without consulting the rest of us first. Harmony and Marty are right, though. The family did need the money more so than we did.'

'You know what, Marlene?' Emerald said, quietly. 'She should have consulted you guys first. I'll talk to her about it when she comes here. How does that sound to you?'

'Thanks for the offer,' replied Marlene, 'but that's okay. I'm sure she feel bad enough already. I was way too harsh on her. I guess if you think less of me, I'll understand.'

'No, I understand,' Emerald said, softly. She threw her arms around Marlene, and she added, 'Please don't be so hard on yourself, Marlene. No one is perfect, after all.'

'Thanks, Emerald,' replied Marlene. 'Well, it sounds like someone's car is pulling up in our driveway. My folks have probably come home, I should maybe call up Harmony.'

Just then, she saw Marty Jr walking into the house with Harmony and Melody. She followed Emerald, as they went to great the gang. Marlene smiled at Harmony.

'So you must be the great Harmony Brown, eh?' Emerald gushed, as she threw her arms around Harmony. 'I am pleased by how generous you've been to my relatives. We decided that you guys should have your money back, and my husband and I will pitch in for them. So how is your family doing? What's going on with your grandpa?'

'Well, Grandpa is still working on his inventions,' Harmony said, beaming. 'I really am amazed by how smart he is. It's a shame that some people in this town still regard him as a nutcase. Still, I'm sure he's more appreciated now, than he used to be.'

'I would like to get to know him,' Emerald said, smiling widely. Then, turning to Marty Jr, she added, 'You must be Marty McFly Jr! I must say, you really are the splitting image of your father. I heard you play guitar, too? Do you play in a band?'

'I most certainly do,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'There's four of us in the band. We call ourselves Machinehead. Our name was inspired by that classic LP by Deep Purple.'

'Well, I wish you guys the best of luck,' Emerald said, smiling. 'It's nice meeting you.'

'Oh, yeah, Harmony,' Marlene said, blushing. 'I would like to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I guess I've been pretty nasty to you a little earlier. I know realize how selfish I was being.' Then, turning to Emerald, she added, 'Anyway, I have a bunch of old items I don't need anymore. You can take these to the family if you'd like.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Marlene!' gushed Emerald. Then, turning to Harmony and Marty Jr, she added, 'Yeah, Marlene told me all about what happened between you guys earlier today. She was so worried that I would think badly of her. I told her that she didn't have to worry about it, and that none of us are perfect. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I was always such a big fan of your father, you know.'

Just then, a familiar computerized voice chirped out, 'Welcome home, Marty. Lord of the manor. King of the castle.'

'Hey, kids!' called out Marty Sr. 'Your mom and I are home! So who's our visitor?'

'Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again, Marty!' Emerald gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty Sr. 'I decided to pay you guys a surprise visit, after hearing about the wonderful act of generosity of Harmony. It's a pleasure to see you, too, Jennifer!'

'Oh, it was so wonderful of you to come for a visit!' Marty Sr gushed. 'I have been wanting to contact you for awhile, but I wasn't sure where you lived. My children are big fans of yours, as well. It's nice that my children have good taste in music, too.'

'Well, if you guys don't mind,' Emerald said, smiling, 'I was wondering if we could spend Christmas with you guys. My husband should be here soon, too. I'm pregnant with our first baby. If it turns out to be a girl, guess what we plan to name her!'

'Doris?' Marty asked, laughing. 'If it turns out to be a boy, you'll name him Norman?'

'Nope on both accounts,' Emerald said, chuckling. 'If it turns out that our baby is a boy, we plan to name him Martin - and if it's a girl, we plan to name her Harmony.'

'Aw, that sounds so wonderful!' Harmony gushed. 'I think Harmony Green does have a nice ring to it. It's so amazing that both of our last names is a colour, isn't it?'

'Oh, yeah,' exclaimed Emerald, smiling. 'I guess I didn't even think of that. I have some more big news for you. The staff at People magazine want to interview me about the situation with my relatives. I plan to put in a really good word for you.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Emerald!' gushed Harmony. 'This is so exciting for me.'

'Well, you certainly deserve it,' Emerald said, smiling. Just then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' called out Jennifer, as she headed towards the front door. 'Oh, hello there, Doc! It's so nice of you to come. Of course, you and Clara are always more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. I want you to meet Emerald Green.'

'Oh, hello, Dr. Brown!' called out Emerald. 'It's so nice to finally meet you. You ought to be proud of your granddaughter. What she did for my relatives was so generous.'

'Yeah, Marty Jr told me all about it,' Doc said, smiling. Then, turning to Harmony, he added, 'I am so proud of you, sweetheart! So are such a wonderful granddaughter.'

'Hey, what about me?' protested Melody. 'Aren't I a wonderful granddaughter, too?'

'You most certainly are,' Doc replied. 'You all are so wonderful! It's amazing to think that, at one time, I thought I would never have a family. Now I am as happy as I could ever hope to be. Maybe I'll even be able to live to see my great-grandchildren.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure you will,' gushed Harmony, as she reached out to hug Doc.

'So Emerald,' Marty Jr asked, 'I was wondering. Have you ever met Michael J Fox?'

'Oh, I most certainly have,' Emerald said, smiling. 'He's such a wonderful fellow.'

'I'm pretty sure he is,' replied Harmony. 'It appears that a cure for Parkinson's disease is right around the corner. Speaking of which, maybe I would donate the 100,000 dollars to the Michael J Fox Parkinson's Research Foundation, instead.' Then, turning to her sister and friends, she added, 'Is this going to be all right with you guys?'

'Sure, Harmony, that sounds great!' gushed Marlene, with all sincerety. 'After all, Parkinson's disease is so debilitating - and I'm sure they would really appreciate a cure to be found.'

'It's fine with me, too,' added Marty Jr. 'Not just for Michael J Fox, but for all of the victims who have to deal with that terrible disease - along with their families, you know.'

'Count me in, too,' chimed in Melody. 'The pool can always wait, but the victims of Parkinson's disease have waited long enough already. They could use the money.'

'I'm glad we're all in agreement, then.' Harmony said, smiling. 'It looks like we're going to have a very wonderful Christmas this year. At least one thing is certain. This sure will be a Christmas to remember. This is the most wonderful time of year!'

Marlene then smiled at everyone. They might have to wait a little longer for the pool - but the victims of Parkinson's disease would be 100,000 dollars closer to a cure. She then vowed that she would go out tonight, and buy Harmony a really nice gift. 


End file.
